kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Maybeck
Terry "Donnie" Maybeck (his friends call him Maybeck) is an African-American boy (and extremely proud of it) who lives with his Aunt Jelly. He seems to be older than he actually is, and is often said to be a head taller than everyone else. Willa calls him Terry in desperation when the two are in the Dinosaur ride under Philby's orders. He seemed to have a slight crush on Willa, but it is assumed that he has since lost those feelings. Now he seems to have developed a crush on Charlene. Appearance Maybeck is an African-American boy that has been told he looks older than his actual age. While the official photo shows him with short hair, he is said in the books to have dreads. Personality He is very full of himself. He thinks every girl falls in love with him instantly. He can be a great actor when needed. He's skeptical about almost everything that is drawn in Jess's diary, and is usually the first to disagree with Finn (though he follows through with his orders anyway). He also constantly curses, almost getting himself and Finn in trouble with Mr. Whitman in Disney In Shadow. Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark He tries to find more information about the DHI server .He is kidnapped and imprisoned in a maintenance cage in Space Mountain. Finn and Philby save him. Near the end of the book, he goes with Finn and Philby to search for Maleficent in the DHI server room, which results in Maleficent chasing them to a trap, where she had been caught. When the DHIs first met, Finn described him as a "Baptist". Disney At Dawn He goes, under Philby's orders, with Willa to Dinosaur ride, where, inside the rides operation center, he uses a magnetic machine to erase the DHI data of the second server's hard drive. He keeps watch with Philby, Willa and Charlene as Finn, Jess and Amanda go in Expedition Everest, where they find out that Wayne had been kidnapped by the Overtakers. Disney in Shadow Maybeck helps to figure out the cube puzzle, and goes on many missions throughout the book. Power Play He helps on missions, but of course, Maybeck still has that skeptical feel. Relationships Charlene Turner Charlene and Maybeck are just friends until Shell Game, where romantic feelings begin to arise. They are assigned to watch The Base together, which brings them closer. At one point while guarding, Charlene starts to fall a long drop, and Maybeck tries to catch her, but misses by a foot or so. Luckily, Charlene turned her fall into a gymnastic move, but Maybeck honestly thought she was going to fall, so tears showed in his eyes. Afterwards, they hold hands, not romantically, but brotherly, however, "it felt good for both of them". Later on, on the boat, when Charlene is assigned to a mission, Maybeck tries to help her, but Charlene automatically pushes him away. When she realizes that, she takes it back and tells him it's sweet that he wants to help her, and Maybeck's face lights up with happiness. When the Evil Queen puts him in Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, Maybeck is awakened by a kiss from Charlene, proving they both have true and honest feelings for each other. Unlike Philby and Willa (who proceeded to hold hands), Maybeck is less open with his relationship with Charlene, only accepting a hug. In the 7th book, however, when Maybeck is crossed over and sees Charlene for the first time in a year, it becomes ever more clear that he has feelings for her. When he is crossed back, Maybeck sits up excitedly looking for her, only to realize that she is still in California. He appears to be very upset about this discovery and sits back and looks up at the ceiling as if he is about to cry. When the four other DHIs, including Maybeck, land in California, he picks Charlene off her feet and swirls her around, in which Charlene starts to giggle during, which indicates that she has feelings, too. Also, why they are on a quest together in Disneyland, when the two are under the castle, Charlene sounds hopeful that Maybeck will tell her about his feelings, but Maybeck changes the subject. He told her that if anybody was watching her that he would punch them in the face. Trivia *In Disney at Dawn, he mentioned having a sister, but later mentioned he was an only child. Category:DHI Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dark Passage Category:The Insider Category:Protagonist Category:Ridley Pearson